Thank You For Being My Friend
by Akuma Shisou
Summary: Friendship is a nice thing. True friendship is something priceless. Max thought she and Chloe were best friends forever but then Max had to leave. Now she's back after five years but what will Chloe say to being shunted during that time? Can this new person help her along and heal the rift between the two girls?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: To any of you who might like this story, I'll say straight out to forget it. This is my second fanfiction story and unlike the first which I am committed to completing, this one is very questionable. I could not help writing it after playing Life is Strange. The game is amazing. I am not sure if I will ever complete or continue this. So why did I post it? I just wanted to share it with other people who love the game as much as I do.

* * *

A boy caught her eyes. He was standing on a little outcropping of rock overlooking the sea. His back was to her and the sun was setting. The frame of the scene instantly set her photographer's instincts ablaze.

Max Caulfield stood uncertain for a moment but her instincts broke loose and pulled her into their midst. She raised her instant film camera and then lowered it unsatisfied. The shot was too far. She crept closer until she was a few yards behind then she raised it again but something didn't quit fit. How would it look best? Max wondered as she moved backwards a couple of steps. She looked again through her camera and a smile grew on her face. Perfect! She pressed the capture button and there was a click as the camera obeyed her command but at the distinct sound, the boy spun around with such swiftness that she gasped in fright at the unexpected suddenness of his action.

"Uh, I'm sorry," Max stuttered out, disliking how her voice quavered. "It was such a good shot I didn't want to ruin it by asking your permission. I'm sorry."

The boy blinked. He must have been around 18 or so. He had blond hair with a sharp featured face and slightly square jaw. There was a scar running diagonally from the top of his left cheek to his jawline. He smiled warmly and the intense alertness left his eyes.

"Don't cook yourself over it," he said noting how Max's cheeks were heating in embarrassment. "I understand your feelings and I don't mind what you did in that context. I'm Alan," and he held out his hand.

Max shook it cautiously, "I'm Max," she said and stepped away after letting go. If the boy noticed, he made no comment. Instead he looked about.

"This is a bit of mileage from the town ain't it? I don't see a car anywhere."

"Oh that is because I walked."

"Walked?" Alan repeated with a raised brow, "Quite the distance." His surveyed her with an analytical gaze that unsettled her. Perhaps he noticed the tension in her movements which was why he looked away. Max felt her breath flow easier.

"In my view it's not a good sign when someone walks alone in a lonely place," Alan continued being careful to keep his eyes neutral. "It means something is nashing them. Something a lonely walk can heal with reflection or perhaps keep at bay."

Max looked at him with surprise. His words precisely correlated to what she was feeling. Her worries and troubles, her uncertainty and fear, they all laughed mockingly. It was dragging her down a pit of despair and she needed a helping hand, someone she could just release her inner turmoil to. He was a stranger but he seemed pleasant enough.

"Ye-yeah," Max muttered. "I needed some reflection."

"Wanna talk about it?" Alan asked cocking his head. "I know I'm a stranger but it helps to have someone listen."

Max took the offer eagerly. She shifted her legs trying to find a point to start.

"I lived in Arcadia bay for most of my childhood. I had a best friend. Her name was Chloe. We were together every day of our lives. She really was my best friend and we swore we would remain that way for life." Max stopped as she felt a hard ball of sadness form inside her. Like stifling hands it rose up to constrict her voice and make her collapse and wish she could return in time and change her decisions. Alan stood by listening attentively.

"Then my parents decided to move for the big city and we had to say goodbye. It was one of my saddest moments, we both cried. But life went on for me in Seattle and after five years I made my mind up to return here for my scholarship at Blackwell Academy. Right now I'm trying to deal with feeling of being back in my old home and my first day at school and…" Max stopped. Alan still said nothing but his features occasionally shifted as he tried to put the pieces of information into a form that fit. "But what is really bothering me right now is on how I can face Chloe."

"Did you have a falling out?" Alan questioned.

"No. I never contacted her once during the five years I was away."

"Now why is that? She was your best friend wasn't she?"

"I don't know myself," Max said desperately. "At first I was busy with settling in and adjusting to my new home. I don't know what happened next. I wrote letters but never mailed them, I never called her, not even a text. Life just grabbed and took me for a ride. Now I'm back after five years and I'm scared to face her."

"So that's what ails you," Alan remarked. "How was your day at Blackwell?"

"It went alright I guess," Max responded slightly confused at the shift in topic. "The principle welcomed me in his office and introduced me to the teachers and some of the students. I was able to meet Mr. Jefferson, something I dreamed of for years. When I heard he was teaching at Blackwell I just had to come."

Alan's eyes fell to the camera in her hands. "So you like photography then?"

"It's something I always wanted to do as a kid. Life has so many beautiful things that need to be preserved."

"I can't imagine a humble person as myself being beautiful enough to be captured by you," Alan said jokingly.

Max blushed slightly and hurried to explain. "It wasn't just you. It was the way you were framed against the horizon and orange glow of the sun and the birds flying by in the distance. There was a beauty which is indescribable to anyone who isn't a photographer."

"Might I take a peek?"

Max removed the picture which was still attached to the camera. In her fright at Alan's sudden spin when she snapped the shot, she had forgotten to remove the photo.

Alan hummed as he studied the picture. At last he gave it back with a sheepish smile. "Sorry I can't see it."

"It's something that speaks to you, an artist's sense." Max looked downcast as she put the photo in her bag. "The world admires Mr. Jefferson's pictures and I'm sure a lot of them aren't photographers. I guess I'm just a newbie at this."

"Don't say that," Alan chided. "I've seen some of Jefferson's pictures and some are nice but there are those people fawn over and I can't see what the fuss is about. Can I see the picture again?" Alan studied it once more with extra fervor. For long minute he examined it from various angles before returning it. "It's good framing I must admit," he said. "You say it's a childhood desire of yours? With something ingrained from that far back, it means you have a talent for it. Being all woosy about how good your picture is not going to help you advance. Do you photograph regularly?"

"Every chance I get," Max answered. "I never go anywhere without my camera."

"Then don't say to me you are a newbie. You nurture your talent and advance and second guessing yourself ain't gonna help."

Max looked away. His words were encouraging but the problem was her lack of confidence. It was something she couldn't work over. She was shy and liked to avoid the crowd. Being alone she could indulge in her love without fearing criticism. Criticism? She wondered suddenly. He's right. I'm too scared about my work being rejected but if I hide away will I ever improve? Max resolved to think over what he said. It felt like a small pillar of strength had taken form but that did not resolve the main issue eating away at her chest.

"Take my advice and see your friend today," Alan said suddenly. There again was the sudden shift in the flow of conversation. It was as if he knew what was going in her mind. "Clearing it up will tidy quite a neat little bit inside you."

"See Chloe now?" Max repeated with a stutter. It was what she wanted to do but the fear of how Chloe would react to her sudden appearance after five years of silence hit her hard. "No, no," Max shook her head. "I'm still busy adjusting to Blackwell and it's too late now. I need to head back to my dormitory and prepare for my classes tomorrow. You'd think the teachers would take it easy on us newbies but nooo. I've got classes scheduled and all sorts of tests and homework piled up. I still haven't unpacked my stuff." It was all true but it was also excuses. Max knew it but the fear held her fast and she was unwilling to break it. Alan's eyes showed disapproval but he made no further push. Part of her wished he would force her to go.

"Alrighty, your life, your decision. But mind you, the longer you stall, the worse it's gonna be. See her when you have the moment and don't squander it."

Max knew he spoke truly but it felt so much better to just ignore it for now. She would think it over the next day, she reasoned. First get settled then she could ring Chloe.

"Shit!" Max swore suddenly. "I can't believe I forgot all about time. I'm going to be so late back to my dorm oh what am I going to do."

"I'm going to head back to the clanger. I can give you a ride if you want." Alan offered.

"Clanger?" Max asked.

"Oh. Just an expression of mine for home."

Max considered the offer. "Yeah, that would be nice thanks."

Alan beckoned and walked towards a car parked a distance away. It was black and looked like an SUV but bulkier and more compact. Max saw with surprise the reason for its bulkiness was because it was armored. She glanced at Alan wondering why a teen would drive an armored car. She shrugged it off assuming he was some kind of geek with the stuff.

He drove her back down the bare road into Arcadia town and up into the hills where Blackwell Academy sat perched overlooking the town. At the Academy's steps he parked and bid her goodbye. Max watched him go for a moment before hurrying to her dorm. Once in the snug comfort of her room she made a quick entry in her journal before heading to bed.

 _September 10_ _th_

 _I was so excited coming to Blackwell but now my dreams are dashed. I don't want to be like all 'woe is to Max' but with all the rush of classes and mountains of homework and barely a moment to unpack, the bright side is slowly fading. And then Chloe always on my mind like she knows I'm here. In spite of all the work I had, I took the school bus down into town after classes ended and found myself walking out of town by the shoreline. I didn't realize how far I had gone until it was too late. Thankfully I met a boy who drove me back so I wasn't that late in getting back. His name is Alan and I guess I like him. He was nice and he helped me reflect. Now I got to go to bed. Ughhh, all this homework. I have barely caught up with classes._

 _16_ _th_

 _Life been so busy but at least I am adjusting somewhat to the Campus. I say Blackwell sucks! But the photography class under Mr. Jefferson is worth all the pain and social dysfunction I have go through. I made a few friends I think like Warren and Kate. I know a few others but never really talk. The rest are just UGH. That Vortex club group are just a bunch of uptight wealthy jerks._

 _20_ _th_

 _I saw Alan again today. I was surprised to see him standing by the football stadium opposite the Academy. I almost ignored him but you can't be stingy on friends right? He did help me and I have to say I was glad to see a friendly face. We talked a bit and he really is nice. Attentive, thoughtful. He asked how I was doing and inquired about Chloe. I wish he hadn't. I had just managed to put that out of my mind for the moment. Now as I write this, I think it was a good thing he brought it up. This is what separated me from her. Me being too busy with stuff and not making any room for her. I really need to give Chloe a ring soon._

 _October 1_ _st_

 _Yay! Autumn is here. One of my favorite seasons. Everything is a pretty orange and I made some great shots. I mean great for me. Mr. Jefferson would probably think they are amateurish. There I go doubting myself again. Bad Max. Mr. Jefferson praised my shot of Alan at the beach. I felt like squealing. I swear I must have been glowing like some sort of being when I left the class. Alan was right I do have talent, I just need to be forthcoming about it. I saw Alan again some days back. Actually he was driving by Blackwell. I recognized his car and rushed out to stop him. I surprised myself and many of my classmates were giving me looks. I guess I was just happy about seeing one of my few friends. Yes I think him a friend now. I always feel better after talking with him. This time was brief though. He was on some errand and had to speed off. I was right in thinking he was British. They have that catchy accent in their voice. I don't know what he does though. He's been careful to avoid his personal life. Wait… is that why he is so attentive? I've realized it's been me who does nearly all the talking. Nah I'm just being paranoid. I've just never touched on it directly since he politely deflects such attempts._

 _7_ _th_

 _Oh my god I just want to fall to the ground and melt away. So much work and my social life is officially hell. Kate and Warren are the only ones I really talk with. Victoria and her herd of biatches parade around the school and make life miserable for anyone not in their club. Nathan Prescott is officially the biggest asshole or arsehole, as Alan would say, around the school. Typical rich kid. His parents own Blackwell and there is nothing anybody can do against him. God I just hate the world at times. Still no time for Chloe but how hard can just a call or text be? I wish I could talk to Alan again. Bedtime now and tomorrow hell with classes. Woe to thee Max._

After scribbling her latest entry Max closed her dairy and leaned back. She sighed and got up. Her eyes fell on the guitar besides her bed. She stood undecided for a moment then walked up to the instrument and positioned herself on the couch. The soft sound of her playing floated forth as the moon came out and the stars opened their eyes. Another day's end at Blackwell.


	2. Chapter 2

Max shot forward from her seat in shock. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes darted all around the peaceful classroom. Mr. Jefferson was speaking. The clock on the wall said 11:30 in the morning. What just happened? Max thought completely baffled; did I fall asleep? But that dream was so real. It couldn't have been a dream. She looked around the classroom again. She saw Taylor throw a crumpled paper ball at Kate. Victoria's phone buzzed by her desk. Everything seemed normal. Max let herself fall backwards. "What a dream," she muttered. Her eyes fell on her camera. She cast a cautious glance about and then picked it up.

"Better take a snapshot of myself to ensure I'm still here." With a click her loyal camera obeyed her command and out came her photo but with it came the attention of the whole class.

"Shh," Mr. Jefferson was saying before locking his gaze on Max. "I believe Max here has just taken what you kids call selfie. A dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition and Max… has a gift. Of course, as you all know the photo portrait has been popular since the early 1800's. Your generation was not the first to use images for selfie expression. Sorry I couldn't resist. The point remains that the portraiture has always been a vital aspect of art photography, as long as it's been around. Now Max since you captured our interest and clearly want to join the conversation, can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits?"

Max wished she could vanish. The whole class was now watching her as she rampaged through her mind's information stash. She had to answer. Mr. Jefferson was waiting but she still couldn't find it.

"Uhh you're asking me? Let me think…"

"You either know it or don't Max," Mr, Jefferson said a tad sharply with a slight smack to his desk. "Is there anybody here who knows their stuff?"

"Louis Daguerre," Victoria responded while sending a satisfied smirk in Max's direction. "A French painter who created daguerreotypes a process that gave portraits a sharp reflective style like a mirror. Now you're totally stuck in the retro zone," she added to Max. "Sad face." A couple of girls burst into sniggers. Mainly Taylor and Courtney, Victoria's little army.

Max looked away abashed. She waited in humiliated silence for the class to end so she could disappear into her own world. When the bell rang and Mr. Jefferson spoke a few parting words, Max gladly shot from her chair. She exchanged a few words with Kate. The religious girl seemed unhappy. That wasn't a surprise. There were bullies here just like every other school and Kate was a prime target.

Max opened the classroom door and a wave of sound hit her. "Welcome to the real world," she couldn't help muttering at the student packed hallway. "I need some serious timeout in the bathroom. Splash some water on my face and make sure I don't look like a total looser. Alan would probably say I need to stop trying to make myself likeable. I wonder where he lives."

Max leaned against the wall with one leg up. Opposite her were Taylor and Courtney. The two girls were whispering with snide smiles and glancing towards her. Max ignored them and put in her earbuds. She set her music player to start and once the music began, her eyes closed and she took a deep breath. She was in her own world now where she could move about and observe the crowd without consequences.

With the soft soothing voice reverberating through her ears she walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. It was almost dreamlike with the music cutting off all sounds. The students about were like phantoms on another plane. No one gave her a glance. Why should they? She was just another geeky nobody. At the bathroom she glanced around before opening the door. Once inside she pulled out her earbuds and the sound of life came rushing back. The dull murmuring of the school outside. The incessant dripping from a faucet somebody sloppily closed. Nobody else was inside. Good.

Max walked to the dripping faucet and stared into the mirror. A dull unhappy face stared back at her. With a sigh she turned the faucet on and splashed her face thoroughly. She looked back at her reflection before indulging in another dose of water accompanied by a good scrubbing. Satisfied she took a photo from her bag. It was a shot of herself from behind. She was standing in her room facing her wall of photos. Max grimaced at the picture. How can I show this to Mr. Jefferson? She wondered, her insecurities piling up. She clenched the picture then muttered "fuck it" and ripped it in half. The discarded pieces floated to the floor.

Max stood realizing that she might have just made a mistake when she saw a butterfly glide by. It disappeared behind the corner of the stalls. How did a butterfly get in? Max wondered. It would make a great shot. She followed it and there it was perched on a bucket containing a mop. Careful as to not startle it, Max raised her camera and snapped the shot. At the flash the butterfly flew away but the deed was done. Max removed the picture when the sound of the bathroom door being opened came to her ears.

Disturbed and wondering who it was Max cautiously peeked around the stalls and promptly ducked back. It was Nathan Prescott. What was he doing in the girl's bathroom? Max stood with her back hugging the stall as Nathan began speaking to himself. He sounded panicked and slightly mad. It scared her and then she heard the door open again.

"What do you want?" she heard Nathan speak.

"I hope you checked the perimeter as my step douche likes to say." It was a girl.

Max heard the second person pushing open the stall doors one by one. She clenched her hands in fear as she heard the sound of opening doors creep steadily closer but thank god for Pandora's box of sloppiness. The new arrival stopped a couple of doors away before addressing Nathan again.

"Now that the coast is clear, let's talk bidness."

"I got nothing for you."

"Wrong. You got hella cash."

"That's my family not me."

"Oh boo hoo poor little rich kid. I bet your respectable family would help me out if I went to them."

"Leave them out of it bitch!"

"I could tell everyone Nathan Prescott is a punk kid who begs like a little girl!" The girl's voice grew steadily louder. Max turned her head as the voice suddenly turned scared. "Where did you get that?"

"Don't mess with me bitch!" she heard Nathan cry out. "Nobody would ever even miss your punk ass would they?"

"Get away from psycho!" The girl screamed and then to Max's horrified ears, a shot rang out.

"No!" Max shouted dashing forth from around the corner. Her right hand was outstretched in a futile gesture of prevention. Then something happened she couldn't explain. It seemed like everything began to move in slow motion and suddenly she was back in her classroom.

What the fuck is this? Max thought frantically. She looked at the time. It was exactly the same as when she woke up from her nightmare before. Her eyes swept the scene. Everything was exactly the same. Mr. Jefferson was speaking the same words. The paper ball was again thrown at Kate. Victoria's phone buzzed. This was impossible. Can I actually reverse time? Max wondered. If I'm crazy I might as well go all the way.

Swallowing hard, Max raised her right hand as she had done in the bathroom and concentrated. She focused hard on going back a minute to when she had knocked her camera from her desk in her shock at what just occurred. Everything became blurry and noises jumbled together in a confused pitch. Max was forced to stop as her vision became red and sharp pangs of pain shot through her head. But it worked. Her camera was there fully operational back on her desk. Max stared at her hand in amazement. I don't believe it, she whispered silently. I can actually go back in time. Oh my god that girl! I need to save her. Just like before she picked up her camera and took a shot of herself. Everything played out like she had experienced only this time she knew the answer to Jefferson's question. She felt a distinct smugness as Victoria shot her a disbelieving angry look as Jefferson praised her. As soon as the bell rang Max was out of her class but Mr. Jefferson stopped her. This was odd. It didn't happen last time. Maybe it was because last time she had stopped to talk to the teacher.

Max turned to Jefferson hoping her impatience didn't show. He congratulated her again on her answer and then reminded her to turn in her picture for the contest. Sadly that won't be happening, Max thought. I'm going to retrace all my steps in the bathroom. There was no music playing this time as she broke into a quick jog for the restroom.

Inside she once again splashed her face, shredded her photo, then snapped the shot of the butterfly, so good so far. The moment Max heard the door open she took a quick peek. It was Nathan alright. She looked about desperately wondering what she could use. The fire alarm?

"Damn it!" Max cursed when she saw its glass cover had to be broken. The door opened again and she heard the girl. "No time. You need to move now Max." Max cast her eyes about. The cleaning cart caught her attention and she moved it. A hammer was underneath, perfect. Things were now fast approaching the climax. Without hesitation Max swung the hammer against the glass. At the sound of the shattering material, the voices stopped. Without wasting a moment Max pressed the alarm and wailing screech filled the Academy.

"Get off me psycho and don't ever touch me again!" She heard the girl cry out followed by the sound of someone collapsing.

"Just another shitty day," she heard Nathan mutter. The bathroom door opened and swung shut. Max peeked around the stalls then rushed to the door. She opened it cautiously and was promptly met with the head of Blackwell security, David Madsen.

"Hey! Don't you hear that alarm?" The man demanded harshly. "What were you doing?"

The man wasn't satisfied with her explanation and things might have ended badly had not the principle exited his office.

"Mr. Madsen please leave Miss Caulfield alone and turn off that alarm as it is your job."

The guard gave her a final glare and stomped off. Max shot the principle a grateful look and would have left the Academy had he not stopped her. Standing in front of him, Max bit her lip, torn on what to do. Should she report Nathan or keep silent? She decided on the former. After all Nathan was one crazy arse with a gun who would have killed someone had she not intervened. The result was not to her expectations. The principle didn't seem to believe her and promised to investigate the matter and Max knew what that would lead to in the end. Nothing.

"Of course that academic drone won't do anything," she muttered as she left the Academy building. Outside the sun shone down brightly. Squirrels were scampering around and pair of birds were perched on the fountain statue in the middle of the academy grounds. She heard the principle on the speaker system asking Nathan to please come to his office.

Max looked about the ordinary scene of everyday life. Her classmates were scattered all around the grounds engaged in various activities.

"So much for fitting in," she muttered to herself as she gazed about. "I can't believe what has happened to me. This.. this can't be real can it? Oh what am I thinking. Of course it's real. Why me? What's so special about me that I should be given this power?"

As she looked about miserably trying to cope with her experiences, a car pulled up in front of the grounds steps. Max's heart leaped as she recognized Alan's car. Sure enough the British boy got out followed by a burly man in his mid-thirties. Alan was carrying a backpack. He pointed his keys at the car and there was a beeping sound as the remote operated locks engaged. Then he slung the pack across one shoulder and tossed the keys to the man accompanying him. Max eyed the latter with trepidation. That man was huge. But she quickly refocused on Alan. The sight of him sent relief seeping through her every nerve but then her mind grinned and whispered cruelly: "Will he believe you?"

Max swallowed and grasped her left arm in her common expression of nervousness. Alan by now was walking towards her and at seeing her, his face creased into a welcoming smile.

"Howdy hosh!" He greeted cheerily. His smile and warm voice flowed like syrup into her, undermining the defenses her mind had erected. She didn't know why but she felt like she could confide in him. Her unsteady defenses now collapsed and she could feel her mind screaming but she ignored it. She was going to tell him.

"Max I say you're looking rather pale," Alan said as he came up and studied her with concern flashing in his eyes. "Too pale… something must really be bothering you. Is it Chloe?"

Max shook her head. "Something really bizzaro happened today. Something so out of this world.. it's totally freaking me out. Alan I need help," Max pleaded desperately, "I can't handle this…"

"Alright, alright, Max," Alan said soothingly raising his hands to calm her. "Whatever it is we'll sort it out pronto." He glanced back at his approaching companion. "I'll need to see the principle first. Wait for me alright? It shouldn't take but tick." At that moment Max's phone rang. Wondering who it was, Max opened it and saw it was from Warren. The boy was reminding her that he needed the flash drive he lent her. He'd be waiting in the parking lot. Alan positioned himself so he could peek at the device.

"Well hosh, guess you oughtta sort this out while I settle things with the principle eh?"

"Yeah," Max murmured. "I'll get the drive and meet you back here."

Alan gave a comforting pat on the shoulder before walking on. Max stared after him. His sudden appearance was as if a weight was lifted from her. But why did he come to Blackwell and what could he want with the principle. Hope blossomed in her chest as her mind tossed her a bone. Could it be he's here to enroll? She watched as he entered followed by the massive man that was with him. Remembering her task Max hurried in the direction of the dormitories.

Anticipating her talk with Alan, Max felt significantly better as she hurried towards her dorm. Getting the flash drive was not as simple as it seemed. Dana had borrowed it and said girl was now locked in by her friend Juliet for sexting her boyfriend. The incident gave Max an opportunity to experiment with her newfound power. Juliet had refused to divulge what had happened unless Max could tell her last name. Of course Max got it wrong but now she was able to rewind. It worked like a charm.

"Naughty little precious," Max muttered as she now had to infiltrate Victoria's room to find evidence that the sexting had been a lie. Max almost felt like a thief as she browsed through the rich girl's room but at last she found it on the girl's laptop. She quickly printed it and left the room with a sigh of relief.

Now that the lie had been cleared up Max was able to collect the drive. "Must protect my precious so Max never has to chase it down again," she said imitating Gollum from the Lord of the Rings. Dana gave her a funny look but thanked her for her help. Her phone buzzed with a couple more texts from Warren. Max sent a quick answer and then left the dormitories. Outside she was given another opportunity to use her power. The girl Alyssa was hit by a flying football. Max reversed a few seconds and hurriedly told the girl to move a little bit to the side. The ball flew past and cracked a window.

"Oh thanks Max. You helped me. Damn jocks, I bet they wouldn't pull this off if I was in the Vortex club."

Max felt elated despite her uncertainty. She had actually helped someone. At the gate leading out from the dorm grounds she halted and darted backwards.

"So don't think I'm blind. I see everything at Blackwell, you get what I'm saying?"

"No, please.. leave me alone."

It was David Madsen and Kate Marsh. The security chief was steadily getting closer and Kate was backing fear. For a moment Max stood undecided and then she left her position and strode forward.

"Hey!" she barked out surprising herself. "Why don't you leave her alone?"

Kate glanced at her gratefully while the guard clenched his jaw. "Excuse us. This is official campus business. Don't interfere."

"Excuse me but you shouldn't be yelling at students or bullying them."

"Hey, hey. No one's bullying anybody. I'm just doing my job."

"No you're not."

"You're part of the problem missy. I will remember this conversation."

David stalked off giving Kate one final look.

"Oh Max," the girl said thankfully, "that was amazing. I think you scared him for once. I-I need to go but thank you."

"Anytime Kate," Max said with a soft smile. She looked after the retreating girl. Kate's gentle voice filled with gratitude and the thankful light shining in her eyes filled her with pleasure. The sight was worth the animosity she had now aroused between David and herself.

Alan was standing by the entrance into the Academy when Max arrived at the main grounds. She moved towards him gladly.

"Alright Max. What's wrong?" Alan said as soon as she walked up.

Max looked about. "Not here," she said taking him by the hand. She led the surprised boy to a corner of the building housing the swimming pool. Alan scratched his head.

"Max you know nobody was close."

"I just want to be absolutely safe." Max took a deep breath and closed her eyes. This was it. The moment of truth that would label her either a complete lunatic or some freaky superhero. She opened her eyes and gazed at Alan's serious features. She wet her lips, took another breath, grasped her arm and then ploughed forward.

"I can time travel." Max winced so tightly that her eyes squeezed shut. How long she kept her face like that, she didn't know. Her ears twitched expecting to hear laughter and his voice complimenting her on a good joke. There was nothing. She opened her eyes to see Alan staring at her without expression. There was absolutely nothing, it was like a featureless mask.

A minute passed like that. It was utterly unnerving but she supposed it was a good thing he hadn't immediately split his sides. Then his features moved. Finally! Max thought. For good or bad, she didn't care.

"Start from the beginning."

Those words unlocked the overflowing tank within her and all her anxiety and fear came gushing out leaving her weak with relief. She nearly sobbed in her emotional release. Alan's hands were on her shoulders and his voice whispering soothingly, "Shhh… easy there hosh, tell me whenever you're ready."

Max took a shuddering breath and looked up with bright smile. She paused to recollect herself and then began to talk. She told him everything starting from her nightmare on waking up at the lighthouse during a huge storm where she witnessed a massive tornado moving towards the town to saving the girl in the bathroom and the two instances where she rewinded at the dormitories. Alan was left staring with a pensive frown. Max watched him timidly. "You do believe don't you?"

"Of course," Alan responded reassuringly. "Only a professional could pull of acting such genuine emotions and I'd whop myself if you are a professional." He chuckled and fixed her with an eager and sly look. "I want some proof though. I'm going to do something alright?" and Alan removed his backpack. "Now what I'm going to do is-"

"Is show me your ID card and then have me rewind and tell you the details and what you were about to do," Max interrupted with a smirk as Alan froze in the act of reaching in. "By the way your full name is Alan James Hunt. Your day of birth is 1995 March 10th. Your serial number is 10445154."

Alan stared silently then a wide smile creased his face and he replaced his backpack. "Amazing," he murmured then shook his head, "and bloody awful too. Now I won't rest easy and be wondering just what you've been pulling with your ability."

Max smiled highly pleased at herself. Suddenly it didn't seem so bad after all. She had someone who believed her, someone she could confide in. It made all the difference in turning the darkness to light.

"Alan," Max asked hesitantly. "Are you enrolling in Blackwell?"

"Why yes hosh indeed I am." Alan replied lightly. His face clouded for a moment. "Took a bit of convincing and quiet pondering but I've decided to give it a shot."

"Oh you have no idea how relieved that makes me feel," Max exclaimed. "I finally have another friend and one I can confide in."

A chuckle sounded from the Brit. "Not the most popular bird in the school aye?"

Max shook her head. "Oh we'll work on that right soon enough," Alan said.

"Ala-" Max began but was interrupted as her phone buzzed with more messages. "Oh my god Warren…" Max sighed lifting a hand to her head. "I forgot all about his flash drive. Can you come with me? It's right at the parking lot."

"Wilco hosh," Alan affirmed adjusting his backpack straps.

"Who was that mountain of a man with you earlier?" Max asked as the two set off.

"That was my adopted father Sergeant Mendez. He's the one who wanted me to attend Blackwell and see what teenage life was like. The old bugger said he wanted me to experience something other than the harsh life of the army."

"Army?" Max said confused. "You are in the army?"

"Was," Alan replied as they rounded the corner of the swimming grounds. The parking lot was a few yards ahead. "Tell ya about it later. I think that's your friend over there isn't it?"

"Yeah that's Warren."

The pair walked towards the brown-haired teen who looked slightly puzzled but approached with a smile.

"Hey Max, how are you?" Warren asked holding his arms out for a hug. He was quickly rebuffed as Max held out the drive. Alan stood by pursing his lips awkwardly at the embarrassed scene.

"Here's your flash Warren. Thanks for letting me borrow it."

Warren rubbed his head sheepishly and took it.

"No problem Max," he said giving the flash a little shake. An uncomfortable silence grew and in an attempt to break it, the boy turned towards Alan. "So who's your friend? I don't think I've seen him around before."

"Alan at your service," the British boy responded with a sweeping bow. "Reason for my vagueness was because I just enrolled here."

"Oh… wait how do you know Max then?"

"Toshed into her a couple of times."

"Toshed?" Warren looked confused. Max gave a slight laugh. "Alan has his own special selection of vocabulary. I think that stands for bumped."

"Right you are hosh."

"Hosh is it now?" Warren shook his head. "The fellow's queer."

"That's what you yanks generally think of our mannerisms," Alan said lifting his arms in an exaggerated shrug, "but that's different cultures for ya ain't it?"

"Too right. Are you British? You sound like one."

"Spot on chap."

"Did you get a chance to check out the movies on my flash drive?" Warren asked turning to Max.

"No," Max answered. "Been busy… life, exams…"

"Damn girl! You had it like a year."

"More like a week drama queen, I was disturbed with all the emo vampire flicks you had on there."

"Can't a sensitive boy like sensitive vampires?"

"So you're sensitive?" Max questioned in a playful tone that made Warren wince. Allan moved back a space to give the two privacy. He crossed his arms and looked about the parking. It was clear Warren liked Max but the boy had a hard road in front of him. Alan's ears twitched as he heard Warren attempting coerce Max into coming for a movie drive-in. The attempt went down in flames. Alan chuckled silently. His roving gaze then settled on another boy in a dark orange jacket stomping towards them. Alan frowned. His instincts whispered trouble

"Sorry Warren. I've got too much to deal with right now. I haven't got time for a drive-in." Max was saying.

Warren looked disappointed but quickly shrugged it off. "Okay Max but anytime you change your mind okay? It's still a few days away."

"Yeah sure thing."

"Hey!" Both turned to see Nathan Prescott march up. Shit. What does he want?" Max wondered as the boy came right up to her.

"Are you Max Caulfield? I hear you're one of Jefferson's groupies."

"I'm one of his students," Max answered slowly.

"What the fuck ever!" Nathan said roughly. "I hear you like to take photos especially inside girls bathrooms. You'd best tell me what you told the Principle now!"

"Hey settle down." Max sighed internally in relief as Alan spoke out.

"And who the fuck are you?" Nathan demanded turning to the newcomer. "This is none of your business. Stay out of it or you'll regret it."

"Oh that's sweet." Alan replied walking up. "It's my business when you go around threatening my friends."

Nathan suddenly shot his head forward in an attempt to head-butt the other boy but Alan jerked backwards with knee-jerk timing. The Brit slid into a stance. "The bloody hell is your problem? Mind settling down before I crack your teeth?"

"Did you threaten me just now? Do you know who I am?"

"And do you know who I am punk?" Alan retorted. An amused smile crossed his face as he saw the boy pause. Just then a rusty battered pickup screeched to a stop beside them.

"No way… You again?" Nathan exclaimed as he saw the driver, a blue haired girl wearing a beanie. But the girl wasn't focused on him. Instead she was staring at Max.

"Max?" she exclaimed disbelievingly?"

"Chloe?" Max exclaimed in equal shock.

"This is your time to make up." Max turned to look at Alan. The Brit gave a quick glance toward the blue haired girl in curiosity before giving Max a supportive smile. "Go with your friend and sort things out. I'll handle things here."

"Get in Max," Chloe urged leaning over to hurriedly open her door.

"Get your punk asses out of there now!" Nathan screamed as he kicked the door shut just after Max had dived in. "Don't ever try to mess with-"

"I told you to settle down!" Alan said sharply moving forward and grabbing Nathan by the shoulder. The boy responded by swinging at him which Alan evaded. The tires squealed as the pickup roared off. Max cast a backwards glance at Alan grappling with Nathan right before David Madsen came rushing up followed by Alan's adopted father. She sighed in relief. At least things were okay. Then her mind processed just where she was and her skin grew cold as she realized she was sitting beside her childhood friend whom she had ignored for five years. This wasn't going to be pleasant.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I thought I made it clear in the first chapter that there is no guarantee I would ever continue or complete this story. And I come back to 18 follows. Eugh. I suppose I should pleased that some actually enjoy my amateurish writing. Anyways here's the third chapter. I might do some polishing on it later as I feel there are some rough spots. I just can't detect them yet.

* * *

The silence was smothering. Max swallowed hard as her mind swirled about in frantic aimlessness trying to think up something to say. Chloe still hadn't said anything; the blue haired girl stared straight ahead casually guiding the pickup along the concrete road. Trees and an occasional house flashed by dreamily.

Alan was right, Max thought miserably. This would not have escalated to this point had she but the courage to contact her best friend earlier. No, instead she waited a month and a half. Great fucking job Max.

"After all these years you're still Max Caulfield."

Chloe's voice almost made her jump. It was like she remembered but it held an unnatural casualness in light of the situation. Chloe was trying but Max had sharper ears. Covered by her feigned disinterest, bitterness and anger was cleverly concealed. It only served to make her feel worse.

"Come on," Chloe gave her a slight nudge while her tone softened slightly; "at least pretend you're glad to see me."

Max turned to look at her friend. How she had changed in five years. The long golden haired girl of five years back was gone and in her place was a persona she barely recognized. Chloe had become a punk? Bright blue hair covered with a beanie, tattoos of all sorts covering her arms. A tattered jacket and beneath a white sleeveless shirt with the front decorated by a skull. But her face was still the same. A smile of remembrance broke forth as she unconsciously reached out to feel the blue locks that peeked out from under the beanie like shy children. Chloe had loved the outrageous hair colors of Manga characters, blue being her favorite.

"Uhh Max?"

Startled Max snapped from her reverie and realized her hand was gently cupping her friend's cheek. Chloe was alternating between glancing at the road and giving Max a puzzled, startled look. It was so cute.

Max withdrew in embarrassment. She couldn't help giving a bright smile as she looked at her friend again. Despite the tension, it was so good to see hear again after all these years.

"Chloe I am seriously glad to see you," her tone full of sincerity and happiness. Chloe must have noticed for her features relaxed.

"So what did Nathan want with you?" Chloe asked in a lighter voice as she turned back to the steering wheel.

"Hopefully nothing after today. Seriously Nathon Prescott is messed up."

"Tell me about it," Chloe muttered. "Your friend took him on nicely. Who is he?"

"Alan?" Max asked. "I don't really know… It's strange. I trust him.. he helped me a lot Chloe but I don't know anything about him. He's avoided talking about himself until today."

"Helped huh?" Chloe murmured with a frown. "That's great I guess."

Max turned a troubled face towards her friend. "Chloe what's wrong?"

"Max…" The blue haired girl was silent for a moment "How long have you been at Blackwell?"

Here it came. Max wanted to kick herself. If she just hadn't been so cowardly. It was too late now. 'Indeed' her mind cackled. With a beating heart she opened her mouth to give the answer.

"Around a month and a half."

"Figures."

"You don't think I'm happy to see you?"

"No," Chloe said her bitterness showing, "You were happy to wait five years without a call and now you've been at Blackwell more than a month without saying anything."

"I know and I feel terrible about it," Max acknowledged pleadingly. "I totally would have contacted you but I wanted to settle in first and not be such a shy geek." There she went again using the same excuses she had used earlier to delay her inevitable meeting with her childhood friend. And Chloe knew it.

"I bet you don't use these sad excuses on Jefferson. Don't use them on me Max."

Max fell back against her seat in dejected misery. This had spiraled far out from what she had imagined.

"That's why you came back isn't it? For Jefferson."

"Yeah-… I don't really know anymore. I was elated to know Jefferson was teaching at Blackwell but I guess Seattle sucked hard."

"I would think you'd fit right in with the art school hipsters."

"Please you look like the cover of Hipster Girl dot com," Max retorted with a spark of her normal spirit. It brought a slight smile to Chloe's face.

"At least you're still a smartass."

"That's why I'm here."

"Please girl, you came back for Mark Jefferson."

"I told you I don't know anymore. Sure it was great to hear Jefferson was teaching at Blackwell but…I guess there was something I missed."

"Sure couldn't have been me." The jab pierced her harshly.

'Chloe please stop' Max wanted to say but she clamped her lips firmly together. She deserved it.

Both girls settled into uncomfortable silence. Chloe put an arm on the window and leaned her head against it absently rubbing her beanie. Eventually Max bent forward to pick her camera from the floor. She had to do something; the silence was pricking her like sharp little pins. Her misery only mounted when she saw it had broken somehow.

"Are you cereal?" she said half despairingly.

"Wow haven't heard that one in a while."

"Not everything changes except my camera has officially taken a shit."

"My step-douche has a boatload of tools. Maybe you can fix it at my place…" Chloe left the not so subtle invitation hang.

"I need very specific tiny tools."

"Nerd alert! My stepdad has a fully stocked garage and he actually is a tiny tool. Welcome home Max," Chloe added after a moment. The words provided a modicum of comfort, lessening the tension as the two girls headed home.

The pickup pulled up in front of the house's garage and Chloe got out swinging the car door shut carelessly. "Come on in, don't be shy." She called.

Max took a moment to gaze at the house. It looked just the same. Memories of the moments she had experienced here came rushing in nearly overwhelming her with loneliness and nostalgia. She shook it off and said hesitantly, "The house still looks nice."

"Home shit home," Was the blue haired punk's response. Max followed Chloe up to her room, taking the opportunity to gaze at everything. Hardly anything had changed but she quickly reconsidered her opinion when Chloe led her into her bedroom.

Max literally froze in place as the scenery rammed into her eyes.

"My room looks a bit different than the last time you saw it." Chloe remarked striding in and settling onto the bed.

"And the understatement of the year award goes to one Chloe Price!" but outwardly Max said, "It's cool. At least we can chill out."

"This isn't exactly my "chill out zone" my step fuhrer made sure of that. Come in and close the door. Put some music on while I medicate."

Chloe even smokes now? Max wondered as she shut the door. Just how much have you changed? She looked about the room. It was the perfect representation of a pig pen with just no mud. Clothes were scattered all across the floor. The stereos and player were clumped together in one corner of the room. Boxes, open and empty, lay cluttered near them. Where do I even begin looking? Max wondered gazing at the disorder.

Her gaze landed on a luggage bag lying near an open cupboard. However she quickly recoiled as the smell dived into her nostrils. Max uttered a silent grunt of disgust. Reeks like really dirty laundry. Maybe the box above? It came crashing down shattering a small ice globe.

"Dude you broke my glass snow dome, thanks."

Max took a breath to steady herself and rewound time. The box sat perched at the edge just like before. She glanced at Chloe feeling strangely guilty and self-conscious. It still made her edgy to rewind time. Now to begin the search anew.

In her quest of turning Chloe's room upside down Max came across several things that brought back bittersweet memories of her time with her best friend. She almost felt like laughing aloud in bitterness at herself. At last she came across the music CD in a box that barely stuck out from under the bed. Nearly uttering a curse at the hidden object she knelt down to pull it out. But as she removed the CD with elation, a picture caught her eyes. She put the CD down to pick it up. It was of Rachel and Chloe together facing the camera. Max recognized the other girl instantly. How could she not? Blackwell was nearly overflowing with the girl's missing posters.

So Chloe's the one who printed out all those flyers, Max thought as she studied the photo with a twinge of jealousy. They looked to happy together. Suddenly the picture was snatched from her hands with a sharp, "Hey give me that!"

"Sorry. I wasn't trying to be nosey. Obviously she was a good friend…"

"That's putting it mildly." Chloe said heavily. The girl rested a hand against her head.

Max slowly moved to a take a seat beside her friend. "That's Rachel Amber… Her "Missing Person" posters are all over Blackwell."

"Yeah… I put them up. She was my angel. After my dad died and you moved, I felt abandoned. Rachel saved my life."

"Man… I had no idea."

"Well, you never much effort to find out. I was 14, we were best friends." That stung.

"So Rachel replaced me," Max said hoping her pain and bitterness didn't show, "I'm glad she was there for you."

"Rachel had my back. We were gonna kick the world's ass. You would laugh at how different we were… She wanted to be a star."

"She looks like a model."

"That was her plan. Our plan. Get the hell out of Bigfootville and into Los Angeles."

"So what happened? Did your folks, your mom, try to stop?" Max couldn't help but feel guilty pleasure at whatever misfortune disrupted the plan. Trying to imagine a life back in Arcadia without Chloe seemed so dismal and empty.

The punk scoffed. "My mom was too busy hooked up with Sergeant Shithead."

"I feel the love…" Max remarked sarcastically. "Now when did Rachel actually disappear?"

"Six months ago. She just left… Left Arcadia without a word… Without me."

"How do you know she disappeared? Maybe she just wanted to start a totally new life?" It was a poor attempt at comfort.

"Unlike you she would have told me, okay? Another sting. The blue haired girl was relentless. "Something happened to her."

"I believe you. I'm trying to get all deductive."

"Before Rachel left, she said she met somebody who changed her life… and then poof."

"And you haven't heard anything from her since?"

"Like everybody in my life. My dad, you, and Rachel… Gone… Can you put on some music now?

Max got up highly troubled but what else could she do. She opened the CD case and put in the disk before clicking the play button. A soft soothing guitar tune slowly sputtered into existence. For the atmosphere, Max found it rather gloomy. She looked back as Chloe spoke.

"Anyway… you can find tools to fix your camera in the garage…"

"Chloe, are you okay?" Max bit her lip at how stale it sounded. It would have been better to just leave.

"Sure, I'm awesome. I just want to blaze and be alone for a moment…"

Max gladly left the room. Outside she leaned against the door and brought one hand up to wipe her face. She felt drained, guilt-ridden, and crestfallen. Her best friend was full of resentment and enmity and most was directed towards her. How was she going to patch the road between them? Could it even be fixed anymore? Hand still pressed against her forehead Max walked unsteadily down the stairs.

She walked numbly through the house; past the kitchen and living room to the garage ignoring the familiar sights that called and beckoned for her attention. Alas a wide room full of drawers, cabinets, shelves and cupboards, proved too much for her ferret like instinct. Justifying the matter by having to search for the tools, Max curiously investigated every nook and cranny. A cold pit formed inside her stomach when she uncovered the credentials of Chloe's stepfather; it was none other than the Head of Security at Blackwell, David Madsen. It further amplified when she clumsily pulled down a folder of documents that fell onto the floor in a puddle of oil. The photographs inside were of several Blackwell students and the majority consisted of Kate Marsh.

Her mind flashed back to her encounter with Kate earlier. "What is this guy up to?" Max wondered worriedly. Why is he taking pictures of students? Fearing she would get caught, Max took a breath and rewound until the documents were back in their original position. Satisfied she turned her attention to the dishwasher. Aha! The packet of tools at the very top looked promising but how to get at it.

"You can always rewind time right Max Caulfield?" She said steeling herself for what she was about to do. Quickly flicking her dry lips Max reached for the stack of boxes on which the tools were and pulled sharply before darting aside. The boxes came crashing down with an almighty bang; spilling out their contents that clattered like an army of marching steel boots.

"Max?" That was Chloe's voice from above, faint but distinct. "Max what happened? Is-" Quickly seizing the tools that lay amidst the jumble of items, Max rewound until everything was as it was before. Her heart racing at what she just dared to accomplish, Max couldn't help giving a victorious smile. Feeling significantly bolder the photographer cast her eyes about for something she hadn't poked into. The poor remaining cupboard quickly fell victim to her prying fingers. Inside was a small TV monitor that strangely seemed active. Of course Max was unable to resist starting the device and she stared astonished as the screen flashed to reveal the living room.

"Chloe's stepdad actually installed camera's in the house? This guy has serious trust issues. Does Chloe even know?" Disturbed Max flicked through the cameras. Even Joyce's room was bugged but strangely not Chloe's. That was relieving. Putting away the information for later use, Max headed back up the stairs to Chloe's room where she stopped a moment before entering.

The blue haired punk was still lying on the bed, smoke curling up from her joint. "You found the tools? Sweet. You can sit at my desk and fix your camera." He tone was normal and it soothed Max's clenched nerves. Max removed her camera from her bag including her pictures and arrayed the on the desk. Her fingers hovered over the precision screwdrivers she had gotten so noisily before picking one that seemed right for the task.

The minutes ticked by peacefully. Focused on repairing her camera, Max was unable to give any thought to the situation of her best friend. Instead frustration was filling her and her camera quickly became a hapless torture victim screaming as the sharp screwdrivers pierced it. Alas imagination, though pleasant, cannot change reality. Max eventually fell back in her chair in hopelessness.

"I can't fix this thing!" She sighed loudly. Behind her Chloe had gotten up. The girl moved to stand by the desk.

"Are these your new photos?" Chloe asked craning her head at the pictures neatly lined up.

"Yeah. I just took them today."

"Let me see." Max ran a tired hand over her face and hair when Chloe's tone suddenly turned incredulous. "Wait… I've seen this before. No way! When did you take this?" The shot of the butterfly was flicked down.

"Uhh…" Max was given no time to answer before Chloe laid into her again.

"YOU took this photo, you brat! In the bathroom today… You set of the alarm! That's why Nathan raged after you… It totally makes sense." Chloe's voice turned into gentle wonder, "You hella saved my life. Now tell me the truth, Max."

Under Chloe's piercing gaze Max was forced to confess. Chloe would have seen through her immediately. "I was there… Hiding in the corner."

"Damn!" Chloe exclaimed with an excited smile, "you're a ninja!"

"A ninja would have cut Nathan's head off," Max retorted. "I just took a butterfly photo."

"That is so badass!"

"Oh yeah, I almost wet myself when I saw the gun." Max's tone was dry.

"So did you recognize me?"

"I wasn't sure…" It took Max some effort to say those words but Chloe was too elated at the revelation to take the opportunity for another prick.

"I know I look a lot different."

"You don't say," Max wanted to mutter but instead she said, "I was scared, too. I-I couldn't see straight."

"I don't blame you Max."

"Like you said, it's been that kind of day."

"So you must have overheard our conversation…"

"I heard something… I was too scared to focus."

"Max, there is no way you didn't hear every single vowel," Chloe said highly amused.

"Okay, I only heard something about money… drugs… but that's it."

Chloe's expression suddenly turned somber and her tone piercing. "Now for the big question: Did you tell anyone?"

"Absolutely!" Max exclaimed. "Nathan Prescott had a fucking gun on you."

"Gutless prick… That was scary. Who did you tell?"

"The principle but he didn't believe me."

"The principle? Are still 12? That drunk jackass only cares about cash for Blackwell Academy. Don't trust him."

"I didn't mention you at all. Swear."

"Thank God," Chloe sighed. "I'll tell you more someday, and I seriously owe you, Max."

The blue haired girl fidgeted slightly as she tried to decide something. Max watched as her friend turned and walked to an open cupboard near the music player where she reached in and withdrew another model of an instant film camera. Max recognized it instantly. Chloe's father, William, used it to snap shots of the two. Chloe gazed at the camera for a long moment before turning around in an awkward manner like it was her first time doing something.

"I, er, know it was your birthday last month… This was my real father's camera. I want you to have it."

"That's so cool you remembered my birthday. But I can't take this." Max protested accepting the device from Chloe's outstretched hand. She ran a hand over it lovingly before holding it back. Chloe was quick to grab her hands and press them gently over the camera.

"Of course you can. My dad would be pissed if I never used it. And now I know it will be used awesomely." As Max stood gazing delightedly at her present, Chloe reached for the desk and snatched the photo of the butterfly. "And I'll snag this picture as a symbol of our reunion. Cool?"

"Yes, of course it's cool! Thank you… This camera is so sweet."

"Now that we got that mushy shit out of the way, I feel like stage diving!" Chloe was back in her element. Enthusiastic and happy, she bounced to the stereo set and set a loud metal track to play.

"You're crazy," Max giggled as the music began blaring.

"Yep yep, I'm fucking insane in the brain! Let's dance! Shake that bony white ass!" Still swinging to the tune, Chloe snagged her joint from the ash tray before leaping onto the bed and fully submerging herself to the beat. "Or you can take my picture with your new camera."

Laughing Max readied her camera and snapped of a shot. "This song fucking rules! Can't dance, hippie? Come on! Rawk out, girl!" Bashful, Max's initial movements were slow and clumsy but under Chloe's encouragements they grew fluid and certain until a door slammed below and a man's voice bellowed out:

"Chloe, you up there?"

"Yo, turn it off, turn it off!" Chloe whispered urgently. Dreading the upcoming encounter, Max quickly jabbed the off button while Chloe dropped bristling down onto the bed.

"How many times have I told you to stop blasting that punk shit?" The voice continued.

"Dude, the music's not even on!" Chloe shouted back. "Asshole." She muttered after a moment of silence.

"I'm coming up, we need to talk."

Chloe violently tossed her head in a gesture of exasperation. "Oh no fucking way!" she cried out in a loud whisper. The girl quickly crushed the remains of her joint in the ashtray before hurrying to lock the door. "Max you need to hide. Now! My stepdad will kill me if he finds you here."

"Chloe, what's going on? Open this door, please."

"Chill, I'm changing, is that okay? Max! Find a place to hide NOW!" the girl hissed in a whisper.

"Chloe… What are you doing?"

Max frantically cast her eyes around the room. The bed? No! The closet! With some difficulty she slid it open only for a haphazardly placed lamppost to fall in knocking the shelves to the ground. Max cursed her clumsiness before realizing she could rewind. This time she moved the post before opening the closet. As soon as she was safely deposited inside, Chloe opened the door. It swung inwards forcefully as David Madsen brushed into the room.

"What's going in here?" The man looked about suspiciously as Chloe backed away and crossed her arms huffily.

"Jesus, I'm just trying on new clothes. You're so friggin' paranoid."

"Yeah, combat will do that to you."

Madsen slowly moved towards the desk while looking about for something amiss. "One of my guns is missing." He suddenly said sharply. His head jerked neatly to face Chloe. "Did you take it?"

"Oh Gawd, I didn't take your stupid gun. You do know I believe in gun control?"

"Wait, is that grass?" Madsen bent towards the desk his eyes fixed on the ashtray. He picked up the now cold cigarette. You've been toking up again in here!"

Chloe sprung up from the bed radiating fury. "Oh yeah," She cried out spreading her arms out in an emotional gesture. "Guns, weed. You are tripping balls."

"I am sick of your disrespect! Tell me the truth, that's an order! Whose is it?"

Unable to witness the confrontation and hoping to at least make up somewhat for having disregarded her friend, Max burst forth from the closet ready to take the blame.

"I'm sorry. That was my joint."

Madsen stared at her. "I felt something wasn't right here. Well, well. You do know how to get around, Max." Max swallowed at the hard emphasis on her name. "I don't like strangers in my home, especially dopers. So you're bringing drugs into my home. How about if I call the police? That would screw up your spotless Blackwell record. By the last part he was standing directly in front of her. Chloe moved to intervene but he lifted one hand in warning.

"I'm sick of you losers dragging Chloe down. Missy, you sure do like to pop up and start trouble. Like this afternoon." Unable to say anything in fear, Max took a step back. Madsen gave her a quick jab on the chest with his fingers. "You don't have anything smart to say now? Do you? Huh?"

By this time Chloe had had enough. "Get the hell away from her, man! Stop harassing my friends." She roughly grabbed her stepfather by the shoulder. He threw off her grip and stepped away in surprise.

"You don't have any friends."

"Like you know. You're not even a real cop. You're just a fucking security guard!"

This seemed to cut him. In a strangely broken voice he murmured. "I was a soldier, Chloe." Defeated he looked at the young photographer. "And Max, if I see you here again… you'll learn about real trouble." The door opened and swung shut and his footsteps receded deeper into the house. Chloe promptly flipped the bird with both hands.

"Because you're such a badass, Max… Let me show you my new toy." Chloe moved to her bed and bent down to retrieve something from underneath. There was a clicking of something metallic and as the teenage photographer craned her body in curiosity, Chloe suddenly sprung up and around much in the way Alan had done, startling her briefly.

With a strange, furtive expression, and both hands cupping something behind her back, the blue haired girl advanced, twisting her shoulders mysteriously. "I'm Price… Chloe Price! Bang!" and her arms sprung forth to point a revolver straight in Max's face.

Max quickly slapped her arms away. "Jesus!" She exclaimed in consternation. "Put that thing down."

"Chillax, sister. It's not even loaded… yet." Chloe said dismissively.

"I thought you believed in gun control."

"Yes, I believe I should control the gun. It's the men who need to be checked. You trust Nathan or David?" The gun was returned to its dark nest. "Thanks for taking the heat," Chloe said turning back to her. Her voice grew exulted as she continued. "We totally smacked his punk ass down, Max. He's no match for you and me now. That was an epic win." Max stifled a laugh at imaging the Blackwell security guard as a punk.

"Anyway. Let's sneak out this window… There is one cool place we can hang in this hickhole."

'Man that did not go well for me,' Max thought worried as she lingered at the window. Briefly the memory of how she and Chloe used to dare each other to climb down it surfaced. 'If I want to keep my Blackwell Scholarship, I shouldn't lie for anybody, not even Chloe.'

She raised the window and crawled through too occupied to notice a figure across the road jerk in surprise and hurriedly vanish up around the corner. She dropped to the ground. A thump from behind indicated Chloe's landing. The two girls climbed back into the pickup and were off to Chloe's secret destination. Max couldn't stop the nostalgic smile that spread when she saw where Chloe was heading. It was the lighthouse, one of the locations they used to play at as children. The forest leading up to it, the birds chirping in the trees, the squirrels peering at them with bright inquisitive eyes, it all came flooding back as she walked up the peaceful path. Chloe was in the lead playfully calling her to hurry up before moving on at her insistence.

But something felt wrong. As Max slowly walked up the path she realized what the feeling was pointing at. This was the exact same location she was at in her nightmare earlier during class. A burst of cold fear flooded her before dissolving in light of the serene surroundings. A pair of birds took flight.

"Birds are so lucky…" Max murmured in a dark heavy tone. "They can always escape."

At the top she found Chloe resting on the only bench facing the bay. It was beautiful. A lone boat was traversing the sea, leaving a white trail. To the left by the shore was Arcadia town. The setting sun illuminated the water's surface to a golden sheen.

Chloe's position stirred something in her memory. Max moved behind her and realized it was much like when she had taken the shot of Alan. The young photographer pulled out her camera again and focused it until her friend and the sun were in a view and then she pressed the capture button. It seemed Chloe didn't even notice. Max went to sit beside her friend.

"Sure you don't want to be alone" she asked with some concern.

"Take a seat Pete," Chloe replied lightheartedly.

"You're in a good mood." Max said rather cautiously. It seemed unusual after their encounter with Madsen.

"Seeing my step-dork get played makes me happy." Of course. Chloe would enjoy that.

"David is indeed a "step-douche."

"I'm sorry you had to experience it firsthand."

"You have to live with him. Has he always been this way?"

"Ever since my desperate mom dragged his ass to our home. I never trusted David."

"He freaked out on poor Kate Marsh today."

"I know her. She's cool. Only that prick would bully her."

"He has some weird agenda… I don't know what he has against the students. I saw his files in the garage. It's full of photos of them." Max eeped as Chloe turned to look at her.

"You're the sneaky little ferret, Max." The blue haired girl remarked smiling. "Rambo has a lot of secret files. Still thinks he's gathering enemy intelligence. He has a total surveillance fetish. Sometimes I worry there are spy cams in the house."

"I knew you didn't know!" Max declared. "Chloe, your house is under surveillance." The girl turned a confused face towards her.

"What are you talking about?"

"There are camera's all over the house. I saw it on a monitor in the garage."

Chloe's eyes flashed fire. "I knew it! He is so hella fucking paranoid. I'll keep this a secret for now."

"Sometimes ignorance is bliss."

"No wonder I'm so miserable. Everybody in this town knows everybody's secrets." After a moment's silence, Max asked the question that had been nagging her since the morning:

"So what's the secret between you and Nathan?"

"He's an elite asshole who sells bad shit cut with laxative. And he dosed me with some drug in his room."

"What?" Max turned sharply not quite trusting her ears. "Chloe did he…"

"No." Max sighed thankfully. "I met him in some shithole bar that didn't card me. He was dead wasted and kept flashing bills. I was an idiot. I thought he was so blazed it would be an easy score."

"You needed money that bad?" Max was astonished. Just how was Chloe living?

"Actually, yes. I owe big time. And I thought I'd have enough for me and-and… Rachel if she ever showed up."

"How much do you owe?"

"Three grand plus interest," Chloe continued uncaringly before the photographer could explode, "And before I could get a chunk out of that from Nathan... he dosed my drink with some shit."

"God Chloe, I can't believe this… I mean, I do. What happened next?"

"I know I passed out on the floor. I woke up and that perv was smiling and crawling towards me with a camera…"

"Go on…"

"Everything was a blur. I tried to kick him in the balls and broke a lamp. Nathan freaked so I managed to bum rush the door and get the hell out." The punk gave a short sigh. "Oh Max it was insane."

"That bastard!" Max snarled softly. The thought of how close her friend had come to being violated set every vein pulsing with rage. As she sat there seething, Chloe continued with the story:

"I figured I would make him pay me to keep quiet. So we met in the bathroom."

"And he brought a gun."

"That was Nathan's last mistake!" The punk swore vengefully.

"He's still dangerous, Chloe. Not just to you."

"Oh, good thing you notified the principle. I feel safer already."

"I might not be there to save you next time…"

"You were here today, Max. You saved me! I'm still tripping over that… seeing you after all these years feels like-"

"Destiny?"

Chloe made no answer and bent forward tiredly. Max placed a hand on her friend's back in a comforting fashion. The blue haired girl took no notice of the action and stood up to walk the few yards to the edge of the cliff. Max looked downcast but stood to join her and the two girls gazed out over the sunset lit bay.

"If this is destiny, I hope we can find Rachel. I miss her, Max." A long silence followed before Chloe broke it. "This shit-pit has taken away everyone I've ever loved… I'd like to drop a bomb onto Arcadia bay and turn it into fucking glass!"

Pain… slow, gradual, building pain, rising in an ever falling crescendo. Max stumbled back clutching her head as Chloe looked at her surprised. It felt like her head was splitting and then it vanished with a final burst that made her scream and lightning boomed above.

Max stared about her shocked and fear happily seized her in a tight embrace. This was her nightmare again. But how? How could this happen? Oh my God, Chloe! Is she still up there? I have to find out.

Why is this happening to me? Max felt like crying out. Holding up a hand to protect her face from the fierce wind and harsh rain, she struggled up the path. A large boulder came thundering towards her and she barely managed to leap aside. A tall tree up ahead cracked. Max's eyes widened and she charged forward desperately just before it fell blocking the path.

"Why why why?"

There was no answer. A lone spectral deer stood observing her. Then the creature turned and bounded up the last few meters to the lighthouse. Her heart turned to ice as she saw the massive tornado swirling in the bay with thunder flashing around it. It was heading right towards the town. Chloe was nowhere in sight. A boat flung from the tornado came whirling and smashed into the lighthouse. A heavy chunk of debris came crashing down before rolling and toppling over the cliff's edge. The deer stood by the lone bench and then suddenly vanished. Max hurried over. A newspaper caught on a stake caught her eye. She grabbed the fluttering paper.

"October 11th? Is this Friday? Oh my God… that's only 4 days away."

She dropped the paper and it whirled off to vanish into the tornado's yawning mass. As she stood staring utterly at loss, a hand was placed on her shoulder. She whirled about with a cry and everything was back to normal. She was still at the cliff's edge with Chloe gazing at her in concern. Max collapsed from the emotional strain and was caught by her friend.

"Chloe… you're here… Thank God. I'm back. Oh my Lord, this is real… it's real…"

"Max, what's going on? You totally blacked out on me." Chloe was completely flummoxed on what had just happened to her friend.

"I didn't black out!" Max cried out. "I had another vision. The town is going to get wiped out by a tornado."

Chloe stared blankly unsure of what to say. "Oregon gets about 5 tornadoes every 20 years. I think you zoned…"

"No, no, no, I saw it. I could actually feel the electricity in the air." Max grabbed her friend's arm in her babbled speech. Chloe leaned back frightened but then gently took the other arm.

"Come on, take a breath, okay?" she said soothingly.

"Chloe, I'm not crazy. But there's something else I have to tell you. Something hardcore."

"Talk to me Max…"

"I had this same vision earlier in class. When I came out of it, I discovered I could reverse time. Like I said: Not crazy."

"But… high right?" was the punk's response with a awkwardly raised brow.

"Listen to me," Max pleaded desperately. "How do you think I saved you in the bathroom?"

"By reversing time? Yeah sure."

"I saw you get shot, Chloe. Saw you actually die… I was able to go back and hit the fire alarm."

"Okay. I see you're a geek now with a great imagination but this isn't an anime or video game… people don't have those powers Max."

"I don't know what I have. But I have it and I'm scared shitless."

"You need to get high. It's been an insane hella fucking day…" Chloe was clearly disbelieving. Max violently shook her head in protest when something cold landed on her cheek. Uncertain she brushed it off and looked up. Snow was falling!

"What the hell is this?" Chloe exclaimed leaping up.

"Snowflakes…" Max murmured.

"It's like 80 degrees, how?"

"Climate change…" Max turned ominously towards the bay, "Or a storm is coming."

Chloe stared at her silently then the light of belief sparked in her eyes. "Max, start from the beginning. Tell me everything."

A figure stood watching the two girls from the safety of the trees. He peered up unsettled at the white flakes falling around. "So you're going to tell her. I hope I'm doing the right thing keeping silent…" he murmured greatly troubled as he looked again at the two girls.


	4. Chapter 4

Max felt significantly lighter as she walked up the steps to Blackwell's front campus grounds. Chloe had believed her. The two girls had parted with the promise to meet up at Two Whales diner the following morning.

Dusk was falling and a few students were about preparing for the day's end. The lamp posts were lit and moths buzzed around them. Here and there a couple of fireflies flitted about. A familiar figure was seated at one of the campus tables. Max headed towards him gladly.

"Hi Alan," She greeted as she came close. The boy looked up from where he sat writing and Max was taken aback at the calculating apathetic look in his eyes. But it lasted for merely a moment before his usual pleasant countenance replaced it. Max passed it off as a lack of focus.

"Hey hosh. You look better than this morning. Did everything work out with your friend?"

"Yeah… I guess it did in a way," Max answered taking a seat opposite the Brit. "Chloe was pissed."

"Rightly so. You did ignore her for five years and delayed contacting her once you returned."

"I know… Chloe made sure I knew. She changed so much… been through so much. It's frightening to see how she turned out. I blame myself. If only I had contacted her when I left…" Max laid her arms on the table before resting her chin on the wood. "It was an insane day, Alan."

"I can imagine. Even I still can't fully accept that you can time travel. But you didn't arrive looking like a soggy cat so things couldn't have gone that badly."

"Chloe knows. I told her." Max confessed. Alan studied her for a moment before chuckling.

"I bet you had a dandy time getting her to believe you."

Max smiled wearily. "Yeah. She thought I was tripping."

"So how'd you do it?"

"I didn't. It was that freak snowfall that convinced her. Did you see it?"

"Of course. I think everybody here saw it."

"What do you make of it?"

Alan laid down his pencil with a thoughtful frown. "I don't really know, hosh. It happens the same day you get your powers, so coincidence perhaps? Or it could be the Military dicking around with their new weather control toy."

"They have something like that?" Max asked surprised.

"They have a lot of hidden technology, Max. And some, the common troops don't even know about."

"You said you were in the Army… what's your story? You said you'd tell me."

"I did, didn't I?" The Brit laid down his pencil and shifted himself into a more settled position. The papers on which he was writing he picked up and neatly stacked before putting them away into a folder. A crumpled roll of paper lay nearby and Max reached for it curiously when Alan snatched it with an almost startled air. She was left staring slightly frightened and bewildered as Alan stuffed the discarded paper into his jacket.

"Uh, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to pry."

"It's alright, Max," Alan hastened to say, seeing her timid demeanor, "Just something personal to me."

'You can always rewind time and distract him' her mind whispered eagerly but Max quickly shut it down. She couldn't deny she was curious to what Alan wanted to hide but she wasn't going to abuse her power on one of the few good friends she had. 'He won't even know. You can always rewind again and it never will have happened' her mind spoke again. Thankfully her unscrupulous thoughts were forced to recede as Alan spoke:

"Right, where was I… Yes, the Army. I remember nothing of my early childhood. I can't even remember how I survived. I was just a waif roaming the streets doing… trying to survive I reckon and then one day I found myself in front of a pub staring in through the open window. I was starving. If there's one thing I remember the most vividly during that day, it was that empty gaping ache in my stomach. That's when I met Sergeant Mendez. He was with some friends laughing it up inside when he looked in my direction. He said that back then, I was the most miserable ragged child he had ever seen."

Alan paused a moment and raised a hand. He stared at it reliving some memory and a chuckle escaped him. "I suppose I was… I was a living skeleton." He raised his eyes to meet Max who was gazing at him in shocked sympathy. "Hard to imagine ain't it? Seeing me now."

"That's…" Max couldn't find the words to express her feelings. Alan merely laughed and gave a wave of his hand.

"So he left his seat and came towards me." Alan continued the story. "I tried to run. Seeing this huge man heading towards me frightened me out of my wits. Of course it was useless. I collapsed before I even made five steps. He picked me up gently and ushered soothing words and brought me inside. The owner protested but one look and a few words silenced him."

"You know, Max," Alan said thoughtfully. "I take back what I said earlier about my hunger being the most vivid memory of that day. No, it was the steak, Mendez ordered for me. That steaming, juicy, fried, hot piece of meat just covered in some bubbling sauce… Oh Lord… I attacked it like a tiger." Alan's voice grew distant and longing as he recounted the scene, "and then one of Mendez's friends came back. On learning about me he took away my food, exclaiming that it was crazy to give me solid substance," - A chuckle - "I began wailing like a brat and the man was helpless on what to do. In the end I got my meat back. Mendez patted my head and declared that he was going to take me with him much to the shock of his companions. But there was no arguing with giant man. The few days that passed after that passed by in a confused blur. I was taken to a hospital and then to several other places and then finally to the airport. You see Mendez was US citizen serving in the Army and he was in England on leave visiting a close friend. Mendez took me back with him to his outfit. There was a general uproar but somehow against regulation I was allowed to live in the base. I pretty much became the pet of the whole camp."

"How old were you?" Max asked. Alan cupped his chin in thought.

"Don't rightly remember anymore, hosh. I don't think I was ten yet though. I literally grew up with the Army. Everyone there was like a family; a giant mix of fathers and brothers, if you count the officers, uncles as well. The Company's commanding officer took a great interest in ingraining the good old British qualities in me. Bloody Hell I don't even know what he meant to this day except call all Americans: Yanks. Tch-heh. Major McGuffin was his name. He was English by birth but he never felt at home there. The old chap ended up moving to the US and enlisting there. He also taught me proper language. He would have none of the swearing so often used by the grunts. Having grown up in the Army I naturally wanted to join it. I went through Boot Camp at fifteen. A fair bit of subtle threats, recommendations and finger twisting was made on my behalf but lo and behold, I did it; the youngest soldier to enlist and graduate in this age. I was assigned back to the outfit I grew up with. Everyone there welcomed me back joyously. McGuffin even ordered an orderly ceremony but the boys soon turned that into one riotous party."

Alan stopped speaking. Max was suddenly of how dark his face had become. Night had crept up on them unawares. The photographer shifted and looked about uneasily. It must be around 7 PM now. Technically it was curfew time and all students were required to be in their dormitories. The grounds were deserted though light still shone from the Academy. Still no official body was around and Max was curious to learn more about her friend.

"Wow, that sounds like a very interesting life."

Alan burst into laughter at her remark. "It does sound that way aye? But take it from someone whose experienced it; Army life is far from exciting. You're always taking orders and doing just about every maintenance and utility task you can imagine. And combat…" Alan's voice grew soft with something Max couldn't identify, "yeah combat is a relief from all that until you actually experience it."

"Di-did you…" Max ventured slowly.

"Did I fight?" Alan concluded her sentence. He gave her a look. "Yeah but not in the Iraqi War. My company was pulled from the official roster and integrated into a special Task Force. I saw my share of combat then. It's how I got this scar and why I am here now. I-..I wasn't…It was a shock for me. I lay bleeding and half comatose under some rubble."

Alan stared ahead; his gaze going past Max into nothingness. His voice grew flat as he recounted the memory. "Gunfire and screams and the hissing of our enemy and then someone was throwing the rubble off me. I momentarily regained enough focus to see Mendez frantically digging me out and shouting my name. He carried me away from the fighting. I spent a couple of weeks recovering from my injuries but… I needed time away to heal from what I experienced. I had severe mental trauma so Mendez requested leave for the both of us. That's why I'm here now."

"That sounds terrible," Max said sympathetically. A pang went through her. "Does this mean you will be leaving Blackwell?"

"Perhaps," Alan responded slowly. "You see for my case I was given the choice to resign or return whenever I feel ready. However if I wish to return after resigning, I will have to serve the full term again." The Brit leaned back with a sigh before continuing: "You know, Max. Mendez and I went through several areas trying to find one that suited us and we hit on Arcadia bay. A small town far away from the cities. It was peaceful and quiet so we took up residence here. Mendez insisted on me attending Blackwell since I never had an official education and he thought it was more than time that I experienced teenage life. I didn't want to at first but in the end I thought it might be a nice change. As I am still part of the Military, HQ was kind enough to pay for my tuition and here I am."

"So you'll be staying then?" Max asked feeling lighter at the news. Alan smiled at her.

"Until my year at Blackwell is complete. After that… well, I'll just see what comes next."

Alan suddenly twitched and smacked down hard on his arm. "Blood sucking buggers," he muttered. "I think it's time to leg it, before the mosquitos swarm us."

Max stood up and awkwardly played with the strap of her bag. "Goodnight Alan."

Alan didn't respond immediately being occupied with something in the direction of the building that housed the school's swimming pool. "Yeah legging it sounds good," he murmured standing up. Puzzled Max turned to look towards the direction he had gazed at and she promptly agreed with him. David Madsen was on patrol. The two hurried to the dorms where Alan bid her goodnight and disappeared inside the boy's section. Max was quick to vanish into her area of the sanctuary. The hallway was empty though the door to Dana's room was open and light shone brightly from it. She sneaked past casting a quick look in; Dana was seated at her laptop in pajamas. Another day's end she thought as she lay in bed. She fell asleep anticipating the coming morning with Chloe.


End file.
